


Details

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe watches her Husband sleep. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

\---

 

Her eyes drifted over him languorously, memorizing him by his details. Sound asleep beside her, one of his hands was flung out from his side and the other rested on his chest. His hair was hopelessly mussed and his face was relaxed in sleep, deep gold eyelashes resting against the skin of his cheek. His lips were slightly parted on a smile and he sighed as she laid a hand on his chest.  


She traced a finger over the warm skin of his abdomen, circling his navel. She leaned into him, breathing in his scent. She kissed his neck. He shifted in his sleep, and she smiled. He murmured something, turning toward her, shifting to reach for her. She laughed, her hand on his stomach drifting lower.

“Hey,” he said finally, his voice low and gravelly with sleep. “Are you molesting me in my sleep?”

“Mmm hmm,” she said sidling closer to him. He grinned looking down at her nakedness as it was exposed by the slipping sheet. She straddled his hips and kissed him deeply. “You have a problem with that?”

“Oh no,” he said his hands sliding over her thighs up to her hips. “I’m just glad I woke up before you got to this part.”

“Well,” she said leaning down to kiss his chest. She licked his nipple and he moaned, pulling her down harder onto him. “It’s not nearly as fun when you’re not awake.”  


\---


End file.
